Perfume
''''Perfume, labeled 'The Stuck Up Queen ' is a female contestant on Island Of Mayhem. She was a member and the leader on Team Beautiful. She was the second contestant to be eliminated and the first on her team. Personality Perfume doesn't care for other people, all she thinks of is herself and her Facebook page. She won the first 2 challenges by killing Chainsaw (Having A "BLAST") and coming up with building a bridge (Cliff Insanity). However, she failed her team in episode 3 by giving coal as a Christmas present (Twas The Challenge Before Christmas) and due to that, that caused her elimination in Pie At Stake (Episode 4). She likes giving nicknames to others but sometimes ending up with her dying. Coverage Island Of Mayhem In Having A "BLAST", Perfume was saying to Troll Face and Face that they were freaks. After that, Jeff and Musical Note found a button then threw it to the ground that also popped Snot Bubble and when the button got pressed, it zapped Perfume causing her death. In the challenge, only Certificate, Chainsaw, Face and herself were in the finals then she killed Chainsaw then Certificate killed Face. Certificate and Perfume were immune from the first elimination and they became the team captains. In Cliff Insanity, It was elimination and Perfume was immune so she got a slice of key lime pie but she hates key lime pie so she threw it but then it hit Snot Bubble causing her to lose the tie breaker and then she got eliminated. In the team choosing time, Perfume chose Dollar, Lego Brick, Musical Note, Jeff, Tree and Chainsaw to be on her team. While the challenge was on, Perfume was on her phone doing nothing and Jeff wanted her to do something and all she did was say to build a bridge to get to the other side of the bottomless cliff and her team won the challenge. In Twas The Challenge Before Christmas, Perfume said she didn't want to do anything but Musical Note said that she would get voted out and her gift for the challenge was coal and she only got 1/30 causing her team to be up for elimination. In Pie At Stake, Musical Note said goodbye due to her losing last episode's challenge so she said shut up in a high angry voice. In the elimination, Perfume only got 1 like and for the dislikes, she got eliminated with 5 votes so that was her end. In BFDI Characters, The Map and RC's, Cloud ordered everyone to write ideas down to escape the Cloud Of Idiots and all she wrote was an insult and that said "I don't care you stupid cotton ball". Cloud got mad and threw a knife at her and killed her. In Change Of Host, Perfume made a cameo when Tree got teleported to the Cloud Of Idiots after his elimination. All Perfume said was "Tree, oh great." In Up To Down, Perfume got recovered with the other eliminated contestants then ran off to Ice Island. Perfume and Cloud walked together when they escaped, Cloud said something but Perfume wasn't listening. Perfume said she would rejoin because she has all sorts of MePhones. In Too Much Sugar, Perfume was selling diamonds then Musical Note asked what she was doing. All eliminated contestants were staying on the island until the Cloud Of Idiots was rebuilt. At the elimination, the eliminated contestants had a chance to vote so Perfume voted for Drumstick because he was gross. In the rejoin, her and Tree only got 1 vote each. In 3 Tasks to Heroicness, Perfume explained how she was the only female character to be eliminated and wanted to be with the other girls. In Spectacular Skyships, Perfume voted for TNT to be eliminated because she was disgusted by him, and liked Dollar because she was her BFF. Perfume got 3 votes and didn't rejoin. In Creation or Collection, Perfume made a brief cameo with Chainsaw, Musical Note, Tree and TNT saying comprendre which is understand. In Target Practice...Or Spider Practice, Perfume used hidden cameras to watch the challenge, she supported Snot Bubble, Musical Note walked to her telling her to stop using the cameras because he wanted to steam The Coin Bros, she nearly laughed. Drumstick told Musical Note that Jeff was becoming like him, he disagreed but Perfume said that he was, saying #RipOff. Trivia *Perfume was the first team captain in this show to be eliminated *Perfume is one of the Eliminator !!!'s favourite characters *Perfume's body was created before the show begun *Perfume is very hated *Perfume is one of the most unoriginal characters of the show Perfume old pose.png|Perfume old pose Perfume old.png|Perfume old body Perfume.png|Perfume pose Perfume side.png|Perfume body1 Perfume front.png|Perfume body2 Perfume back.png|Perfume body3 Perfume body by superjacob2015-d9dar57.png|Perfume new body1 Perfume body front by superjacob2015-d9dar5c.png|Perfume new body2 Perfume body back by superjacob2015-d9dar5g.png|Perfume new body3 Perfume on intro 1.png|Perfume on intro 1 Perfume on intro 2.png|Perfume on intro 2 Perfume on intro 3.png|Perfume on intro 3 Perfume with Face and Troll Face.png|Perfume with Troll Face and Face Perfume getting lasered.png|Perfume shot by laser Perfume throwing a grenade at Chainsaw.png|Perfume throwing a grenade at Chainsaw Perfume getting a slice of key lime pie.png|Perfume getting a slice of key lime pie Perfume throwing key lime pie.png|Perfume throwing her key lime pie Perfume choosing team members.png|Perfume choosing her team mates Perfume sitting on a rock.png|Perfume sitting on a rock Perfume with Jeff.png|Perfume with Jeff Perfume on a bridge.png|Perfume on a bridge Perfume with team mates.png|Perfume with her team mates Perfume giving a present to Grenade, Snot Bubble and Square.png|Perfume giving a present to the judges Perfume with Musical Note.png|Perfume with Musical Note Perfume at her first elimination.png|Perfume at the elimination Perfume in bottom 2 with Chainsaw.png|Perfume in the bottom 2 with Chainsaw Perfume with the most votes.png|Perfume with the most votes Perfume getting eliminated.png|Perfume getting eliminated Perfume kissing Cailliou.png|Perfume kissing Cailliou Perfume stabbed.png|Perfume stabbed Perfume getting recovered.png|Perfume getting recovered Perfume on a chart.png|Perfume on a chart Perfume walking with Cloud.png|Perfume walking with Cloud Perfume with phones.png|Perfume with phones Perfume selling diamonds.png|Perfume selling diamonds Perfume voting for Drumstick.png|Perfume voting for Drumstick Perfume getting eliminated again.png|Perfume getting eliminated again Perfume with a new body.png|Perfume with a new body Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated